The Story of Death
by Fluff Bat
Summary: Story of Death pretty self explanatory.
1. Chapter 1 The Great Escape

This is the story of Death a man who seen a lot and experienced a lot. You will get to know his life before and after.


	2. Chapter 2 Knee Deep

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Beerus then charged after Ember, Ember crashed into a building, Death got up and teleported to her location. "Ow… god this pain is way too much!" Ember yelled. "I am so annoyed with this wound." Death pulled out a Senzu Bean. "No I will not swallow that stupid bean!" she yelled. Ember then jumped up and charged after Beerus, punched him right in the face. "So you really want to try and fight me?" Lord Beerus said. "I guess I just got to destroy you and with this planet!" Beerus kneed her right in the gut and threw her at Death. Death caught her and laid her down. "Just eat the bean it heals all wounds." He laid the bean next to her for when she is ready to jump back in. Death then look at Beerus who had a big giant ball ready to be thrown. Beerus threw it at Death, Death then turned into Super Saiyan 3. He started to try and push the blast away from him and Ember. Death was trying his hardest but Beerus wasn't trying at all. "Oh so you really are trying to save yourself and your lover?" Beerus said. Death was then angry and started to push the blast a little bit quicker and a little bit better than before. Beerus was quite surprised by Deaths power. "Alright I guess I have to go all out!" Beerus yelled. Just then Ember ate the bean seeing as Death was trying his absolute hardest to push the blast back. Ember then got up and joined Death in the process of pushing the blast back. Beerus used all of his power to push the blast Death and Ember were about to pass out from exhaustion. Ember turned Golden and started to push it when Death just passed out from exhaustion. "As I expected you really were not using your fullest back there." Ember said in disappointment. "I guess I have to go all out as well." She tried to push it but Beerus had just too much energy.

Out of nowhere Death just jumped right in front of the blast and Ember was shocked by what Death was doing. The blast had exploded and sent Ember flying. Ember then flew back to where Death was found bleeding and not moving. "No…No…No, Death!" She screamed. "Why, why did you jump in front of the blast!" she just then bursted into tears. "You were the best opponent I have ever had." Death then just suddenly got up and hugged her. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine." Death said. Ember just didn't say anything and started to hug back tighter. Whis and Beerus just stared at them and wondered why they are hugging. "Stop hugging you two!" Beerus yelled. They just didn't stop hugging. Whis then teleported to the both of them and knocked them both out. Beerus took Ember and Whis took Death. They both went to different training grounds. Whis then started to train Death and Beerus trained Ember. Death was so shocked to find that his clothes were gone and replace with a similar type of clothing that Whis has on. Ember has Beerus type of clothing except that some of it covers her front and her back. (Remember she is a Frieza race and I just imagined there being a female version of the Frieza race) "So you shall begin your training." Beerus and Whis said at the same time. "You have been chosen for a reason because you two were the strongest there, you have been chosen to be trained under our arm, you shall undergo extreme training with us for two years and you will battle each other when we say so, so are you ready?" Death and Ember said "Yes" to Whis and Beerus training them. Whis made Death lift a cylinder block with metal bars that fit under his arms. Death tried to lift it up but it was just way too hard for him to do it. "What is this thing made of?" Death questioned. "Why it has the weight of an elephant and that weight has been timed by about five thousand." Death was shocked by the fact of the weight but then Whis mentioned, "And the floor is dissolving by the second" Death started to try and lift it as hard as he can and he can somewhat move it. Death managed to lift it all the way to the end of the obstacle. Beerus trained Ember how to defeat her opponent with just a single move but it requires pin point accuracy. She would have to chop at his neck, but right at his spine is where she has to chop it.


	3. Chapter 3 Time Can Only Tell

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Two years pass they both get new clothes but they are the same clothes. Whis and Beerus teleport them to the battle ground. Death and Ember stared. They both get in their battle stances. Ember teleports behind Death, Death punches her right in the stomach, Ember starts to choke Death with her tail. Death then gets down on knees and tries to pull the tail off of his neck but it's no use. Everything in Death's view is starting to get dark. Death then thinks about food. Death bites on her tail. She yelped, and let go of Death. She then punched him right in his jaw. "How dare you bite my tail!" She yelled. Death just laughed it off. "They still have their memory of being friends and lover" Beerus said. Death then punches her right in her face. Ember whirled and charged at Death. Death grabbed her arms and threw her to the ground. They both stared at each other in the eyes. They kept on looking each other in the eyes for about a minute till Beerus told them to stop flirting. Death decided to get off of Ember. Ember kicked him right in the gut and slammed his face in the ground. She lifted him off of the ground and threw him to the other side of the land and kicked him back down into the dirt. She then flew up and started to charge up a blast. Death got up and the blast is right up in front of his face. Death went flying. Ember chased after him and punched him into the ground. Blood started to drip out of Death's mouth. She then started to stomp on his gut and more blood started to come out of his mouth. "Do you think we should stop this?" asked Whis. "No let's see how long they can last." Beerus said. Death grabbed Embers leg and spun her around. He then threw her and shot a blast at her. She teleported when the blast was about to hit her, she charged after him and went to throw a punch, but Death teleported behind her and punched her across the head. Ember punched Death right in the gut. Death coughed up blood. Ember threw him into a building. Death slowly walked out of the building. Death instantly turned Super Saiyan, he then charged at her and punched her right in her gut. She coughed up blood, she recovered from the punch and smacked Death across the face and had him flying. "I didn't want to go all out but I guess I have to." Death said. Death then charged up and went Super Saiyan 3. Started to charge up a Galick Gun. Ember was prepared to dodge it. Death teleported in front of Ember. "Surprise" Death said, and he then fired the beam at her. From the dust cloud Death could be seen being chocked by Embers tail. Whis then started to get agitated. "How come you don't use that new form?" Whis said out loud. "What are you talking about Whis?" Beerus asked. "Oh did I just say that out loud?" Whis asked. "Alright I guess I have to use my own transformation." Death said. Death then went into a different form of Super Saiyan but he had red hair?


	4. Chapter 4 A New Form

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

"So what do you think of this new form?" Death asked. Ember was shocked by what his power is. "So that explains why I was able to sense your power level but you couldn't sense mine, because I had god ki but now you have god ki and you can sense my power level." Ember explained. "Why yes that is exactly true." Death said with delight. "Now you want to turn Golden Ember or what?" Ember got kind of ticked off. "Alright but if I kill you don't blame me." Ember said with hatred. Ember turned golden. She then charged at Death and kicked him right in the gut. Death coughed up blood. She then proceed to twirl around and throw him down at the ground. Death's body slammed against the ground and it flopped like a fish that died in a second. Death coughed up more blood and tried to get up, but then Ember came out of nowhere and stomped her foot into his stomach causing more blood to come out of Death's mouth. Death stared at her and smiled with happiness. "I knew you were the best opponent I could have ever had." Death said to her. Ember gave him a smile back. "Kill him already you two love birds!" Beerus yelled. Ember then started to charge up a beam at him and Death turned back into his normal form as soon as the beam hit. Death started to absorb the beam. "What!" Ember yelled with anger. Death was still standing still but he then started to walk towards Ember. Ember shot many blasts at him and he just deflected them. Beerus and Whis were shocked by Death deflecting all these blasts. "So just because I may be somewhat almost dead you try to kill me off with a weak blast?" Death questioned. "Yes I tried to do it because my master said so." Ember replied. They both gave each other death stares. Death then teleported in front of Ember and went in for a punch, then Death passed out. As Death felled down Ember caught him and slowly descended down to the ground. She then set him down and sat down next to him. She then turned back into her normal colors. She then sat there next to Death. She was feeling around his hair when out of nowhere a blast started to go after her, a beam sent the blast going back toward the sender but Ember didn't shoot. Death slowly got up. He started to walk a little bit but then fell back down. Ember rushed over to him. "Get the beans out of the pouch." Death said. She quickly went to the pouch and gave him a bean. "Thanks." Death said. Death then got up and looked around for the person who shoot the blast. "Well I can't see who shoot the blast but there is a new person around." Death then aims hand at a rock and gets ready to fire when a little kid popped out from the rock. "What the heck is that?" Death questioned. Ember then jumped in excitement. She rushed to the kid and hugged it. "What are you doing?" Death asked. "Hugging the child you must have made it feel terrified." Ember replied. Death looked at the child. The kid had white hair a hair style similar to Raditz but its power level was at 50,000 and it was only a six year old. "So what do we do with it?" Death asked. "Take care of it what else would be do?" Ember replied. "Do we have to?" Death asked. "Yes we do." Ember replied. She then proceeded to play upsy-daisy with the baby. Death then started to think if she is going to be a mother. "How do you know how to take care of a baby?" Death asked. "Well I believe that my mother taught me when I was around five years old." Ember said. "Do you even plan on being a mother?" Death asked. Ember blushed. "Uh…. I can plan on it soon but not that soon." Ember replied. "Oh well I bet that person must be the luckiest man on the earth." Death said. Ember then looked back at him and thinks how does he not knows that I am talking about him. The kid then shoot a ki blast at Death. Death didn't notice what the kid did. Ember was trying to stop the blast without trying to get the kid hurt, but it was too late for her to stop the blast. Death took the blast right to the head. Ember was shocked by what the kid had done to Death. Death looked back at the kid and walked towards it. "What is your name?" Death asked.


	5. Chapter 5 What Are You?

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

"Scarlet," she said, "I am a female and I have come here to hurt Death." Scarlet said. Ember is shocked by what Scarlet said. "But why would you want to hurt Death," Ember asked, "He is such a beautiful man he is living life doing nothing wrong and he is just having a fun time battling." Whis and Beerus are out somewhere enjoying themselves. "Because he worked for an evil person and that is how he has a bounty on his head." She explained Ember was shocked and then proceeded to stare at Death. Death stared at Scarlet and Scarlet looked at Ember. "So you hurt people before I met you?" Ember asked. "Yes" Death admitted, "But I was forced to, the person would have murdered me if I didn't do it." Ember and Scarlet still looked at him. Death sighed, "You probably don't believe me because of this immense power," Death said, "Well then I guess I have to start from the beginning, it first started off with My Mother My Father and Me (I know I should be used there but I naturally say Me) we started to earn a lot of money but then a person that I hated so much still to this day came to the planet that I know and loved." Ember and Scarlet listened. "I was then fought for my father gave his life for me but it all went to waste when my father was killed and my mother had no choice but to give me to the person, I was used as a soldier and one day on 796 I had to kill my own mother, the person said that she had stolen money from the planets government and she had to be killed, so I did as I was told." Death then started to feel weak. "In her last moments I said I am sorry it has to be…" Death just stared down at the ground. Tears started to drop from Deaths eyes. "Done" He finished the sentence. He just stared at the ground. Not saying a word as Ember and Scarlet stared at him. Scarlet then put her hand up and shot a ki blast at him. Death looked up and took the blast to the face. He then stood up and walked towards Scarlet. He grabbed Scarlet by the neck and lifted her up. "How dare…" Out of nowhere Death gets kicked across the head sending him flying into a building. Death walked out of the building to see Ember looking in the same direction as he was. It was Death and Ember. (I was completely confused on what to do for about half of the story without doing a time paradox but like on 12/11/2016 I started to think that Scarlet could have been a kid from the future helping them with a problem or something. But I decided on them from another time line.) "Who are you and why do you look just like me?" Death questioned. "We have come to help our child." The others said. Just then Ember just blushed. "What's the matter Ember?" Death asked. "It's just that I always had the thought of having a kid but I didn't expect it to look like a human." Death was then surprised by her response. "Wait then does that mean that I was supposed to be the husband?" Death asked. "Yes you were but now that surprise is ruined." Ember said. Death then looked at the other versions of them. "Why do you have a purple bandana?" Death questioned. "I got this when I was a child how dare you try and hurt me of my past." The other Death said. "Alright that's it." Death said. Death then tried to turn Super Saiyan but it didn't work? "What how come I can't turn Super Saiyan?" He questioned. "Because I shoot you with a ki blast that can't have you turn any Super Saiyan for a minute. "What!" Death yelled. He then thought it's been a minute, so he tried again. This time he turned Super Sayian God? "Why is this happening I didn't even want this transformation." Death wondered. "I also added an effect that whenever you try to go Super Saiyan it changes to a random transformation." Scarlet said. Death then grew angry. Death then heard a voice in his head say "Insanity at 50%." "Wait what?" Death asked, he then got kicked, which then sent him flying towards the building again. That voice in Deaths head then said "Insanity at 80%." Death then got up and charged after the other clone. The clone kicked Death right in the head sending him flying towards Ember, Ember and Death then crash into a pillar that was still standing. "Insanity at 99%" The voice said. Death then charged at the Other Death. "Insanity at 100%" Death then just stopped and stood still. Ember just stared at him. Deaths tone of voice just changed. "So you think you can just defeat us like that?" Death questioned. "Then you must think you are high superiority, I sometimes wondered who was actually above all of us, but here is a fact for you three is that it is us two are higher then you three." Death then looked at them his eye color changed to a neon red. "Death." Ember said to herself.


	6. Chapter 6 The Change

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Death then stared at the other Death with his Neon Red eyes. "You shall perish for what you have done." Death then charged at the Other Death, the Other Death went to go for another kick and Death kicked him into the building. The Other Death gets up and punches Death across the face. Death then serves a punch to the Other Death, the Other Death serves another punch and they both are giving each other punches left and right. Ember is then grabbed by her other self and Ember screams for Death. Death then looks over in the direction of who called him. The Other Death then kicked Death in the head. Death looked at the Other Death grabbed him and threw him at the building. Death looked in the direction of where his name was called. He saw Ember being chocked out. Death prepared a Galick Gun. Death then started to charge up a Galick Gun. "You wouldn't dare to fire it at the both of us." The Other Ember said. "Galick Gun…." Death said. The Other Ember was shocked and stood her ground. Death teleported behind the Other Ember and shot his Galick Gun at the Other Ember. When the dust cleared out he could just see two Embers laying down bleeding. He rushed over to their aid wondering which one was the real one. "Why did you shoot it at me?" they both asked. "I didn't mean to." Death said. As he still questioned which one was the real one he started to get close to one another. "Death no!" Ember yelled. Death then got a wound in his chest area from a sword. Death fell over, Ember rushed to him with tears in her eyes. "No…" she said, "Why? Why did you have to try and help me?" The Other Death and Other Ember came over and started to punch her right in her gut and punch her into the ground. "Death…" she said. As the Other Death went to go and punch, Death got up and grabbed his punch. He stared at the Other Death with his Neon Red eyes. Death then went in for a punch and sent the Other Death flying into the Other Ember. He transformed into his normal self but it wasn't a normal Super Saiyan his hair was red and his aura was black. Death then charged after the Others and kept on punching them and kicking them into pillars and walls. Scarlet came near Ember with a sword and ready to strike her but Death teleported next to Scarlet and grabbed the sword. "What do you think you're doing?" Death questioned. "Trying to kill her." She replied. "I don't think so." Death said. He grabbed Scarlet by the neck and was ready to snap her neck but Death felt a familer touch. He looked to see who touched him. It was Ember. "Please don't kill the child." She asked Death. Death let go of the child. "Neither of you should come back." Death stared up at them with his eyes. They were not scared of Death just worried of what will happen to them. "We have had enough energy to consume." The Other Death said. Death then wondered what he meant. Death then passed out on the ground. Ember went to Deaths side and got him up. By the time they looked up the Other Death and Other Ember was gone. Death slowly tried to move but his body was frozen. He went to go and grab his Senzu Beans when he noticed he only had one. "Where did they go?" Death questioned. He ate the last Senzu Bean and started to move normally. Ember was surprised by what the bean could do so she ate one of hers that Death had tried to give her from before. They both went back to where they were before they were forced to fight. Whis and Beerus were there and wondering where they had been. They had waited for them for hours. "We got stopped by some people from another dimension." Death said. "Well we must keep you two protected if there are people after you." Whis said. "I feel like going to slee…" Death then passed out and had to be carried up to his bedroom. Ember decided to sleep next to him for the night.


	7. Chapter 7 What Happened

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" and "Ember" my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Death woke up seeing Ember right in front of him in his bed. He decided to try and go back to sleep when out of nowhere Ember kissed him on the lips. "Morning Death," she said, "I have been wondering when you would be awake." Death just stared at her in shock and then Whis and Beerus walked in. "Get up you two it's a big day today." Whis said. It was time for them to go to Earth and participate in the Tenkaichi Budokai. "Do we have to go and participate in this stupid tournament?" Death asked. "Yes you two do because if you don't you won't get Dinner or a Snack." Beerus said. "Alright we will both be out in a minute." Death said. "Do you want to use the changing room while I get dressed out here?" Death asked Ember. "It feels alright if we both change in the same room." Ember said. Death is shocked by her response to which then he just changes clothes right there. Ember puts her clothes on and both of them head out to eat Breakfast. "I know the best restaurant in town." Death said. "Really?" Beerus continued, "Do they have pudding?" Death thought for a quick second. "Yes I believe they have pudding." Death said. Beerus quickly ran for the restaurant dragging them with him. "I will take all of the pudding you got!" Beerus said with excitement. "Do you have all the money to afford it Beerus?" Death questioned. Beerus looked at him thinking he was going to pay for it. "Fine go ahead order whatever you want." Death said in defeat. "I will take every food on the menu." Whis said. "I will have the Chicken Strips with a side of Fries with BBQ and for the drink I will have a Spot." Death said. (Can't use sprite.) "I will have what he is having. Ember said as she pointed to Death. "Can we have the biggest table you got?" Death asked the restaurant owner. They got the biggest table the restaurant was able to give. They sat there for about three hours as Beerus and Whis tried to finish their food. "Man you guys have a big appetite." Death said. Death was sitting still watching as Whis and Beerus ate their food and Ember nuzzled against Deaths arm. Death just let her do it and watched Beerus and Whis eat their food for about another hour when they were done. Death looked at the bill to see 500k worth of Zeni (Currency) on the bill. Death paid them in full and carried Ember all the way to the Tenkaichi Budokai. She woke up when they had just arrived at the Tenkaichi Budokai sign up area. Death then asked if they were allowed to change their clothes before their matches began. They said "Yes." Death changed into one of his suits with his Red Bandana. The matches went by Death and Ember were going up against some weak opponents. Not showing their power at all just pretending to be normal humans. It came down to the semifinals. There were still four competitors left in the tournament. There was Death, Ember, Vegeta, and Goku! Goku and Vegeta thought of them as normal people so they thought it was going to be a real breeze. Death v.s Goku. "Oh man I have to go up against a person who has some weird Gi on." It showed up with Goku going up first. He just walked up normally. Everyone stared at Goku and cheered. Then Death walked up and the crowd stared at him and did nothing. Vegeta just laughed at his intro. "This is going to be a fight of the centuries," the Announcer continued, "This is a match with Goku v.s Death this looks like it is going to be a good fight people." The thing started to count down 3, 2, and finally 1 the gong was hit and they just stood there. "So I know you from somewhere but where. I have heard of your name and his but where have I heard of it?" Death questioned. Goku walked up to Death and went in for a punch. Death didn't see it coming and got punched into the side of the stands. Death managed to stop himself just before he touched the stands. Deaths head was bleeding. The Voice in Deaths head started to come out. "Insanity at 70%." Death started to worry what will happen if it happens to him again. Ember noticed something was wrong with Death but she then realized it a few seconds later. Death then started to fly up same with Goku. "How about we keep the battle away from the crowd?" Death asked. "Yeah sorry about that punch I didn't expect there to be so much power with that one." Goku apologized for what he had done. "So how about we just let our energy go?" Death asked. "Sure but it won't be much of a fight." Goku said. They both descended down to the ground and Goku charged up. Tiles were going everywhere but Death just stood still not moving. Death then charged up to his absolute limit. "Insanity at 80%" The voice said. "Crap" Death thought. Death then charged at Goku and got kicked sending him flying into the air. Death tried to recover but he was going at a speed that he couldn't stop. Goku teleported behind Death and kicked him back into the ground. Death was starting to bleed from his back. He recovered before he hit the ground. He panted as the pain was entering his body. "Insanity at 99%" The Voice said. Goku landed. Death charged after him but stopped midway and looked down at the ground. "What is it that Death is planning?" Ember then started to look worried. Vegeta looked over at Ember and looked over at Death. "I have no idea what is the matter with that boy but he has nothing special with him." Vegeta said. Death slowly looked at Goku and his eyes were Neon Red again. Death's voice changes into a creepy tone. "So you thought this was going to be an easy battle?" Death asked. "I really hate it how you think you could defeat me like that Goku." Vegeta stared at Deaths eyes. Ember was worried about Death thinking of what would happen. Death stared at Goku. Death then started to charge up and in the blink of an eye Goku was SSGSS (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan). Death then started to go SSGSS but his hair/ aura was different like last time his hair color was red but his aura was black like the other. He stared at Goku and Goku stared back. "You are a real interesting one aren't you?" Goku said. Death charged at Goku and Goku went for a Kamehameha but Death teleported behind Goku and punched him right in the back of the head. Goku isn't fazed by what he did. Death then starts to fly up to the sky and makes a big giant ball. "Dodge this then you will have your planet be destroyed!" Death yelled. Goku charged up a Kamehameha. He fired it at max power and Death threw his Planet Destroyer (Ik cringy name xD). The blast and the beam clashed with each other. The other people were shocked by what is happening. "Wow they seem to be colliding beam and blast I wonder what is going to happen?" Death and Goku are trying their hardest to have this clash end. It has been a minute and they still aren't giving up on it. Death is starting to grow weak. A blast goes in the middle of their clash. The blast explodes. Death is then sent flying away and goku is sent near the stands. Death then teleports back into the tournament. Goku flys back towards the tournament. Death starts to lose his footing. He starts to see Ember everywhere around him. "Ember where are you?" he asked. "What do you mean I am right here" they said. "But which one are you?" he asked. Death was starting to grab his head and he tried to get her out of his mind but he just keeps on seeing more and more of them. He then started to see dead bodies. He kept on seeing his mother in her last dying moments. Death then passed out from all the thoughts in his head. His hair color and hair shape changed back to normal. Goku just stared at his body and wondered what happened. Ember jumped down to Death. She began to try and wake him up. Death woke up and presented to her a ring. "Ember will you make me the happiest person in the universe and marry me?" he asked her. She was shocked by what he said and presented to her. "Yes I will make you the happiest man in the universe and I hope that you can make me the happiest woman in the universe." They both kiss each other and she gives him a Senzu Bean. He then carries her in his arms up the stands to which then he sits and waits to see her battle. The next battle is Ember v.s Vegeta. Vegeta walks up the stairs that lead to the tournament tiles. Everyone cheers as he walks on the tiles. Ember walks up and almost everyone cheers. Ember looks up at everybody and then looks at Vegeta. Ember stands still and puts her hand out so then Vegeta could shake it. Vegeta just slapped the hand away. "3, 2, 1, GO!" the announcer yelled. Vegeta charged up his ki, Ember decided to go Golden. Vegeta went SSGSS. They both stared at each other. Ember charged after Vegeta and went in for a punch, Vegeta dodged it. Embers tail grabbed Vegeta by the neck and she tried to choke him out by squeezing at his neck. Vegeta started to gasp for air. Death stared as she made Vegeta start to close his eyes. Vegeta grabbed her tail and bit it. She screamed at the pain. She punched him across the face and kicked him into the ground. "How dare you bite my tail!" she yelled. Vegeta got up and punched her right in the gut. She coughed up blood and slowly got up and kneed Vegeta right in the gut and grabbed both of his arms and started to pull them backwards. Vegeta yell in pain and agony. Vegeta tried to kick her right in the stomach but it was no use. Vegeta then started to fly up into the clouds. Ember then lost her grip on Vegeta and, then he kicked Ember down which then lead down to the tournaments tiles. Death stared down into the crater that was now made. Vegeta then started to power up a blast that was aiming towards the crater. Death got worried and tried to fly up to Vegeta to stop him from shooting that blast but Goku stopped Death. Death then teleported down to Embers location when Vegeta immediately shot the blast. Death looked up and saw the blast and he flew up towards it's and put his hands in the middle of the blast. He tried to stop it with all of his might. He looked down at Ember to see if she was still alive. She had passed out from the impact. Death started to form two beams from his hand and tried to push it back. The blast then started to move back towards Vegeta. Vegeta decided to use a beam to push his back. So it started to go back towards. "I wish that I didn't have to do this again but it seems like I have to let myself go." Death then just stopped resisting the blast. The blast landed right on him and he accepted his fate. The blast then blew up and he started to fall down towards the crater. Deaths vision was starting to get blurry. He slowly closed his eyes and passed out.


	8. Chapter 8 Corruption

(Now do please keep in mind this is my roleplaying name and any name that is "Death The Insane" "Scarlet" "Ember" and "Rose" are my Dragon Ball Xenoverse character, I do not own any of these other characters, the other people in this all belong to Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Akira Toriama, and any others that I do not know about. You will have to ask me if you can use it for a couple of your own fan fictions. And I am referring to Ember and Death The Insane. Just email me at: eddierisner )

Five hours have passed from the incident. Death is in the hospital after the problem. Ember is sitting next to him. Death is slowly recovering. His beans were destroyed in the blast. Death is slowly waking up from his wounds. He opens up his eyes to see Ember kissing him on his lips. He just lays there looking at her, and when she opens up her eyes she departs her lips from his. "Oh…" she said, "Didn't know you would be awake from a kiss, reminds me of a fairy tale." Death looked at her. "You got any Senzu Beans?" He asked. She looked at him like she was angry with the world. "I was laying down in that hole ready to shoot a beam at that blast but then you jumped into it thinking I was almost dead, and we also lost the tournament." She said. "I am sorry but I thought you were almost dead, I was worried about you." He said. The room grew silent. Then a little bat came into the room with a Senzu Bean. "Hey there little guy." Death greeted. "I was wondering where you went, did you get me a Senzu Bean pouch with Senzu Beans?" The little bat squeaked. Dropped a Senzu Bean into his mouth and he lifted his hand up so the bat could land on it. "For your deed you get to drink some of the blood in my hand." He said. Ember was weirded out by what Death said. "Why would you let a random bat drink your own blood?" Ember asked. "Because I knew this bat ever since I was a kid." Death replied. They both stared at each other. Death then got up and hugged Ember. Death then gestured to the bat to stop drinking blood. The bat stopped and hid in Death's coat. Death got his clothes on and teleported back to the planet that they were on before the tournament. Death then started to walk down to the training room. "Is it alright if I join you?" Ember asked. "Sure its fine." Death replied. Death and Ember went into the training room and they started to train with each other. Death and Ember have trained for about six hours and they decided to stop. Death, Ember, Whis, and Beerus ate dinner together. Death said nothing throughout the entire Dinner. Death went to sleep in his bed. Ember tried to sneak into Death's room but Whis stopped her. "What do you think you are doing trying to get into his room?" Whis asked. Ember jumped a few inches above the ground. "Trying to sleep with him without disturbing him." She replied. "It's alright she can come in I am awake from you two talking outside of the room." Death said. Ember walked into Death's room. He patted down on a spot beside him for her to lay down with him. "Why do you sleep with me?" Death asked. "Well since when we are going to get married sooner or later then I think we should try to sleep together." She replied. They both slept together. Whis and Beerus laughed as they were asleep. Death woke up to see his hand on one of Ember's breast. He went to go and take his arm away from Ember's breast but she grabbed it and cuddled with it. "Ember are you awake?" he asked her. She woke up and found herself figuring out what happened. She then smacked Death across the face. "What was that for?" Death asked. "That was for touching me without my permission." She replied. "I can't control what my body does without me being awake." Death said. Ember was still angry at him for his body's action. They went to eat breakfast. Death wondered what Ember would act like on marriage. "If you're what I'm thinking about then you will get smacked again but this time ten times harder." Ember said angrily. Death stopped thinking about the marriage. Death ate his food and went to train. Ember watched him train. Death then went into the shower. Ember followed and watched him bathe. When Death walked out he seen Ember but she was naked. (I would like to take a second for any of you new people to know this, that Ember is a female frieza race. Now back to your regularly scheduled program.) He slowly backed in the shower as she slowly walked forward. As she walked in she closed the door behind her and turned on the shower. "Am I allowed to leave?" Death asked. "No" she replied. "Can you get my back with this bar of soap?" she handed him a bar of soap. "Alright honey." He said. "Don't push it." She said. Death then proceeded to soap up her back. About six minutes pass they both get out of the shower. Death doesn't talk to Ember and just heads to his bed and decides to go to sleep. About twelve hours pass (It was 8:00 P.M). "Wake up sleepy head." Ember said. Death didn't wake up. "Wake up." She asked again. He still didn't wake up. "Wake up!" she yelled. Death slowly awoken. He seen her dressed in a dress. "It's time that we go and check out what Earth is having for celebrations." Death was surprised to see her in a dress. "Alright I will be out in a minute." Death said. Death decided to put on his everyday clothes except that it had white on some of the parts that were supposed to be red. He walked out with some black with a little white flame on the finger tips style glove on. He then whistled at Ember (The one where guys are basically saying that they are beautiful). "You look beautiful." He said. She then kissed him on the lips. Beerus and Whis found them kissing but Ember was pressing Death against the wall and kissing him (Role swapped :3). "Stop it you two!" Beerus yelled. Ember stopped and Death looked at Beerus. "Good now you two will be heading down to Earth and Whis will watch you two just to make sure that you don't run into trouble." Death and Ember were prepared to leave and they decided to teleport to the border of the city. They decided to walk around and see some new stores. Death had a lot of money on him because that was his formal clothes. Some guy ran behind Ember and demanded all of their money. Death pulled out his wallet and pulled out 500,000 (Zeni their currency) and ushered the mugger to let her go then he could have the money. The mugger let go of her and he then ran for the money in Death's hand. Death then grabbed the mugger by the throat. "You best not threaten to hurt her again got it?" Death asked. The mugger shacked his head up and down. Death gave the mugger half of his cash that he had. "So let's go and see what you would like to wear." Death said. They went to a store and Ember picked out some clothes and tried them on. "Which one do you like the best?" Death asked. She choose the black one it had little orange flames on the sides next to her skirt. They carried the bag around and they went around near capsule corp. They sensed a high power level and was surprised when they were shopping for some entertainment equipment. They decided to get into their battle suits (They would never forget their battle suits, they would never fight in something so beautiful). They then proceeded to fly up to the power level and found something different. They found another Saiyan. Death immediately remembered who it was. Death was surprised to see her. (I know what you're thinking I never mentioned a sister well that is because I wanted to keep it a secret till now it adds a mystery behind the title). "Sis is that you?" Death asked. "Oh hey big bro!" she said in excitement. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you!" she said. "Where are Mom and Dad?" Death was shocked by what she said, and he just looked down with such a sad look on his face. "They…." Death continued. "They… are dead." She looked at Death like she was sad as well. "Who is that girl?" she asked. "That is my soon to be wife." Death said. Ember hugged Death. "May I ask who you are?" Ember asked. "My name is Rose, and I presume you know my brother?" she replied. "Yes since the first day that we meet." Ember said. "We were shopping when you dropped by." Death said to Rose. "I have a question." Rose continued. "Where do you guys live?" Ember and Death looked at each other as Rose waited for an answer. "We live in a fancy place." Ember said. "Can you show me?" Rose asked. "Maybe I could show you." Whis said surprisingly. Whis then teleported both Him and Rose over to Death and Embers house. They decided to teleport to the place. "Oh my god!" Rose screamed. "It's so huge!" Beerus came walking out wondering what was happening. "Oh my god you got a big walking cat!" Death was worried if Beerus was going to kill Rose. "If you don't be quite I will kill you!" Beerus yelled. Rose teleported behind Beerus and started to scratch him on his head. "Who such a cute kitty you are" Rose said. Beerus punched Rose in the gut making her cough up blood. "Bad kitty!" she yelled, and kicked Beerus into a pillar. Beerus teleported behind Rose and chopped at her neck and she passed out. Death carried Rose to Ember's/Death's room and tucked her in. Five hours have passed (It was around 2:00 P.M when they teleported back). "Wake up Rose." Death said. Rose woke up while still in her armor. "What time is it?" she asked. "It's around seven." Death replied. Rose got up went down stairs and tried to get into the food early, but Whis smacked her hand. "You cannot get into the food yet dear." Whis said. Rose sat and waited for everyone to get to the table. Everyone ate, "Your room is right next to ours alright?" Death said cautiously. Rose nodded her head. They all went to bed. Rose silently snuck into Death and Ember's bed, and slept in the middle of their bed. Five hours have passed. "Death wake up." Rose said. Death slowly got up. Ember was still asleep and Death put his head next to Ember's head. Death then tried to go back to sleep. Rose got angry and punched him right in the stomach. He sat up. "What do you want?" Death asked. "It is time to train." Rose replied. "Fine but give me about ten minutes alright?" Death asked. Rose nodded and walked out. Death got dressed in his old battle suit and kissed Ember on the lips before he left. "So you ready?" Death asked Rose. Rose nodded. Death charged after Rose and punched her sending her into the ground. Rose flew up and kneed Death in the gut. Death coughed up blood. Death decided to punch Rose into a pillar. Rose's back was bleeding now. She decided to go her own Super Saiyan but her hair color was pink? "So you have unlocked the secret to Custom Super Saiyan?" Death asked. Rose nodded. Death instantly went into his Custom Super Saiyan. Death and Rose charged at each other but Rose got the first punch and hit Death across the face sending him flying, she teleported where he was going and kicked him up sending him flying into the air, she then decided to fire a blast at him. Death started to bleed everywhere. She teleported to where he was going to go and kicked him down into the ground. Death slowly got up. He stared at her. He started to charge up. He went into Super Saiyan 3. The voice in his head started to speak. "Insanity at 99%" Death charged at his sister. "Insanity at 100%" The voice said. Death stopped and looked down at the ground. Ember walked down and looked at him. Ember's eyes widened. She got dressed in the clothes that she first met Death in. She charged after Death to stop him from hurting his sister. Deaths voice changed to a weird creepy tone. "This takes me back to when we have never fought you were always so scared of fighting but you see I am not afraid of you." Death said. "Then look at me." Rose replied. Death looked up at Rose with Neon Red eyes. "What happened to your eyes?" She asked. "What do you mean this is what they were." He said. "No they weren't." She replied. Death charged at her and punched her across the head and stomped on her stomach. Rose coughed up blood and it got in Death's hair. Death smiled and punched Rose across the face. Ember went behind Death and tried to pull him away from Rose. Death started to see more Ember and Rose. He then passed out with him going back to normal. Rose sat in the room starring at him wondering. "How does Death manage to do that?" she asked Ember. "Well first of all he never did that until a fight that happened with him and our other selves." Ember replied. Rose was surprised by what she said. "He fought trying to save me, but for an odd reason he just wondered about something and got smacked into a pillar or a building, he was charging after the opponent, he just stopped and stood there, then when he looked up at them I knew something was wrong by his eyes." Ember looked down at Death and Rose did the same. Death slowly tried to get up. Ember looked at him and pulled out a Senzu Bean from his pouch and put it in his mouth. The bat flew out and landed on Death's hand. The bat soon started to suck the blood out of his hand. "Why is there a bat on your hand?!" Rose screamed. "Because my little old pal needs to drink something once in a while." Death replied. Rose went over to try and shew the bat away from Death's hand. The bat hissed at Death's sister. "Be nice little guy." Death commanded. The bat kept on drinking Death's hand and then went into his coat. "Maybe that's what is making you act like that." Rose said. Death and Ember looked up at Rose like she was crazy. "I always hear this voice in my head whenever I transform into Super Saiyan 3- SSGSSJ (SSGSSJ it is a command in a game but we all know what it stands for)." Death then got up put on his coat and pants while still having the bandages on. He walked out and trained by himself. Ember and Rose were in shock by what they heard. "So that is what happens whenever he is in a dangerous situation." Rose said. Ember just stared down and thought of what happened. "I have wondered if that is temporary." Ember just sat there quietly. "Well let's see if that happens if I were to go Super Saiyan 3." Ember got up and went outside. Rose followed. "Damage me." Rose demanded. Rose went Super Saiyan 3. Ember shot a blast at her. Rose got her results. She deactivated it. "He just basically got to deactivate his Super Saiyan." Rose said. "But knowing him he is probably not going to, but it travels through by blood line." Ember then got worried. What if their child were to turn out to have that. Five hours have passed. (It is now 6:00 P.M) Ember and Death ate their food and went into the bedroom. Ember got close to Death and started to kiss him. She slowly started to get on top. They continued kissing. Five hours have passed (It is now 1:00 A.M). They are panting and having a fun time. Rose starts to open up the door slowly to which Death and Rose couldn't hear. Rose decided to slowly close the door when she saw what she didn't want to see. About three hours pass (It is now 5:00 A.M). Ember is about finished when Death finishes. Then she finishes. They kiss for the final time of that morning. Death gets dressed and waits outside for Ember to get done with her shower. "You ok?" he asked. "Yes I'm alright." She replied. He fell asleep waiting for her. Rose came out and woke him up. "So did you have a good night's sleep?" Rose asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" he said. "Oh no reason." She replied. "Really cause there must be a reason for you asking." He said. "Well I kind of heard noises coming from your room and I decided to silently walk in and seen something I didn't want to." She replied. Death's ears started to turn red. "You walked in while we…?" Death asked. "Yes I did and I didn't like it." She said. "Uh…" he said. "So why didn't you tell me that you were planning on doing that?" she questioned. "Because it was private obviously." Ember walked out. "How are you two?" she asked. "I am fine but she is being a little bit of a stalker." He told Ember. "I saw you two doing it." Rose said. Ember stared at Rose. She was surprised by what she said and grabbed Rose by the neck and dragged her into the room and locked the door. "You two going to train in there?" Death asks. "No! We are not going to train in here!" Ember yelled. Death then fell asleep for about 30 minutes. He was woken up by Rose walking out of the room with blood on her arms. "What happened?" Death asked. "My arms are bleeding do to your wife!" she yelled. "Soon to be." He said. She walked off with so much anger. Death decided to teleport to Earth while they deal with their own problems. He walked around the city with his shorts on. He decided to go to the gym and see if there were people that wanted to chat. "So how are you?" Death asked a random stranger. The random stranger just stared at him. Death stared at her. She pulled out her phone and dialed three numbers. An hour later and the police arrived. "So she called us because she thought you were a sexual predator?" the man asked. "Yes." Death replied. "Alright I don't see anything wrong here." The man said. The women then got her boyfriend to start a fight with Death. Death decided to let the man beat him up if he could. The man threw a punch and Death grabbed it. Death let go of the fist and the man tried to hit Death with a dumbbell. Death took it over his head. Death lifted up a mobility bike set, and prepared to throw it at the man. But his conscience made him not. Death walked out of the place and put on his everyday clothes. Death walked out and knocked on the capsule corp. doors. "Is Vegeta home?" he asked a women at the door. "No why?" she asked. "I wanted to train somewhere without any disturbances." Death replied. "You see my wife and my sister are having some troubles hoping that they are figuring out their differences." Death waited for a response. "Sure I guess Vegeta won't mind the room being used, what would you like the gravity to be set to?" she asked. "I would like for it to be set to max level." Death replied. "You sure?" she asked. "Yes I am thanks for asking though." Death Re-assured. Death trained a day in the gravity room. It took him a minute to get re adjusted to the gravity. He walked out and teleported back home after he thanked Bulma for letting him use the gravity room. When Death walked home he saw Ember and Rose fighting. Rose in Super Saiyan 3 but her eyes were pink. "Oh no…" Death worried. "Stop fighting you two." Death said. They both stared at him. Ember teleported behind him and grabbed him from behind. Rose went out of Super Saiyan 3 and hugged him from the front. "I thought you two were going to make up your differences but it turns out that you two were plotting on killing each other?" Death asked. "Yep." Ember replied. Death then started to get dizzy. "Oh dear, I don't feel so good." Death said. Death then passed out and fell. Rose and Ember carried him up to the bedroom. Four hours have passed (It is now 5:00 P.M). Death woke up to see Rose on him. "Good morning prince charming." She said. Death was freaked out to see her on him. "Isn't this inappropriate?" Death asked. "I don't see how it is inappropriate." She replied. Ember walked in to see her on top of him. "I got some good new!" Ember yelled. "I'm pregnant!" Death just stared at her and Rose did as well. "You not happy?" Ember asked. "No I am it's just that I didn't expect you to be happy about it." Death replied. Ember kissed Death on his lips for a minute. Rose stayed still and kept on looking at them. Death and Ember danced in the bedroom. "This calls for a celebration!" Ember screamed. "Whis can you make a party for me?" she asked. "Why?" Whis asked. "Because I'm pregnant!" Ember screamed. "Well congratulations, I guess we can have a party for it." Death and Rose walked down the stairs to go and watch T.V. Rose and Death watched mostly cartoons because Rose wanted to. After watching about ten cartoons Death and Rose went to the dinner to see how the party was doing. Ember was having a good time with the champagne. Death took a bottle of champagne and started to chug it. Death started to hick-up after five bottles. They all ate food and Death walked up the stairs to get some sleep. Rose got in his way. She pushed him against the wall and tried to kiss him when Ember teleported behind her and pulled her away. "What does she think she is doing?" Ember asked. "I don't know what she is trying to do." Death replied. "Let me go! I need to give my brother a good night kiss!" Rose yelled. Ember tried to hold her back as much as she could but she lost her grip and Rose jumped on Death and gave him a kiss on the lips for about fifteen seconds as Ember is trying to get her off of him. "Get off of my husband!" she yelled. Rose departed from Death and got kicked down the stairs by Ember. Death passed out on the ground. Ember carried Death to the room and locked the door so then they won't be bothered. The next day Ember woke and got dressed in a wedding gown. She then woke up Death and got him in a Formal attire. They scheduled a wedding on Earth. 6:30 P.M Wedding. Two hours pass since the wedding. Death and Ember go back to the house and kiss each other waiting for the news to come on. The news comes on and it shows the wedding. For the final clip it shows them kissing. Death and Ember lay there and then they fall asleep. Death wakes up to see Ember laying down in between his legs with her head on his stomach. Death put his right hand over her head waited for her to wake up. An hour has passed and Ember wakes up to see Death sitting there waiting for her to wake up. "What you want to eat?" Death asked. "Eggs will do just fine." Ember replied. Ember sat up and Death got up to make the Eggs. Five minutes later. "Here are your Eggs Ma 'lady." Death said elegantly. "Thank you kind sir." Ember replied. They both ate their food and went off to train.


End file.
